This invention relates generally to permutation locks, and more particularly it relates to a permutation lock of the type which includes at least two lock stopping devices each having an arresting disc provided with an intake recess and cooperating via a multipoing arresting device with a setting disc to adjust the angular position of the latter to the intake recess, an actuation slider movable between a closing position and an opening position, and at least one tumbler slider which is spring-biased into a closing position and cooperates with the actuation slider.
Known permutation locks of this type have the disadvantage in a relatively complicated structure. As a consequence, such known permutation locks have usually a large overall height that makes it necessary to provide the wall of the object to which the permutation lock is to be attached such as, for example a suitcase, with recesses in which a part of the lock housing has to be sunk. In addition, it is frequently required that the permutation locks of this type be accessible from the rear side in order to enable the operation of a coupling member which arrests the arresting discs so that a new code might be adjusted on the setting discs.